


The Link Between Spider-Man and Um... Well, Link

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meta, observational humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The link between a Marvel character and a Nintendo one, done in the style that you see in  some newspapers, just much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Link Between Spider-Man and Um... Well, Link

# The Link Between Spider-Man and um... well, Link.

Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee, who is a former employee and president of Marvel.

Marvel characters feature in a game series called 'Marvel vs. Capcom'.

Capcom has a flagship game series called 'Resident Evil', which spawned a CG movie, 'Resident Evil: Degeneration'.

In 'RE: Degeneration', the character named Rani has an aunt who is voice acted by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn.

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn is better known under her pseudonym, Melissa Williamson.

Melissa Williamson has sung some of the songs from the 'Silent Hill' series of games.

'Silent Hill' is the flagship series of Konami.

Konami is responsible for the development of the game, 'Shadow of Memories'.

One of the main characters from 'SoM', Homunculus, is voice acted by Charles Martinet.

Charles Martinet is most famous for supplying the voice of Mario Mario from the 'Super Mario Bros.' series of games.

The 'Super Mario Bros.' series was created by Miyamoto Shigeru.

Miyamoto san is also the creator of 'The Legend of Zelda' series.

The playable character in every game of 'The Legend of Zelda' series is… Link!

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2009 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
